Algunos Cambios
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: Durante la noche, una discusión comienza entre Seung gil y Jean por una razón simplemente adorable que termina ocasionando bastantes problemas. One-shot/ Yaoi/ Mpreg/ AU


¡Hola!

Nuevamente estoy aquí con una historia que en lo personal me fascinó, en esta ocasión es un one shot algo corto de esta hermosa pareja pero a pesar de eso, pienso que es algo muy dulce, conmovedor y algo cómico que, según una amiga, después de leerlo pensó que lo mejor sería jamás tener hijos jaja.

A decir verdad, por alguna extraña razón me encantó.

Esta idea la traía arrastrando desde que perdí varios de los capítulos que ya tenía escritos de "Un simple error" (Para los que lo siguen, una disculpa, tengo los siguientes tres capítulos pero hay uno que va después del último que publique que sinceramente no me ha agradado la forma en que lo escribí) entonces, como para ver un desenlace así aun me falta mucho, decidía saciar mi "antojo" de un posible cliché del mpreg en ésta pequeña historia de tan linda pareja.

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos luego en otra de mis publicaciones y de antemano, gracias por leer, espero sus mensajitos. ^^

* * *

Entre la tranquilidad de la noche, el chocante sonido de la madera tronando por el movimiento de la cama llamó la atención del otro ocupante de ésta quien esas últimas noches no había dormido lo suficiente como para describir ser alguien relajado que llevaba esa situación con total tranquilidad. Y con los nervios de punta, se levantaba para encontrar siempre la misma escena que a pesar de todo no podía bajar de adorable.

Del lado derecho, justo junto a la ventana, Seung iniciaba su furtivo escape hacia la cocina, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por la traslucida tela de la cortina y chocando contra su rostro, tal como lo había hecho esos dos últimos meses, no hacía más que darle al mayor ese matiz de inocencia que con pocas situaciones mostraba. Salió lentamente de la cama y como pudo se levantó intentando que todo su peso extra no se fuera hacia adelante al perder el equilibrio.

Era una verdadera lástima que tal plan tan elaborado fuera fallido, aún si cada vez antes de dormir se ingeniaba un nuevo método para no despertar a su pareja.

Aún con la obscuridad de la noche jugando de su parte, el silencio dominante penetraba su seguridad que vulnerable se encontraba al tener que mover toda su figura entre las sabanas mientras su plan empeoraba por la estructura ruidosa del mueble y el chirrido de la madera a sus pies.

Al final, todo fue lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

-¿Seung? - La voz de Jean se escuchó resonar como un grito en toda la habitación. A decir verdad lo había pronunciado a un nivel moderado que posiblemente en otro momento casi pudo haberse escuchado como un susurro, pero la circunstancia no favorecía a los sonidos, y a esas altas horas de la madrugada hasta el mínimo canto de un grillo resultaba sonar tan penetrante como el tiro de una bala.

-Jean - el coreano volteo rápidamente para mirar la expresión agotada de su esposo, obviamente comprendía que era por culpa suya que JJ no durmiera bien por las noches, pero no podía evitarlo, muchas veces lo había intentado y el resultado siempre era el mismo al volver a la habitación - Sigue durmiendo, iré rápidamente por algo que se me antojó a la cocina-

Pero eso al canadiense pareció no agradarle, ya que tan pronto como Seung gil termino de pronunciarlo, tomó su mano impidiendo que siguiera caminando y se acercó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

-No quiero que bajes solo - Besó dulcemente su mano - ¿Si te pasa algo? Aun te ves cansado ¡¿Y si caes por las escaleras?! -

-Cariño - dijo con una monotonía tan típica de él que si hubiera faltado, seguro estaría dudando de que fuera su esposo - Nada de eso va a pasar, estás siendo muy exagerado - levantó su mano para acariciar con ternura el rostro del canadiense.

-No soy exagerado. Aun te vez aturdido, tengo miedo que a mitad de las escaleras pierdas el equilibrio o ya estando en la cocina, intentes alcanzar un plato y te puedas lastimar. - Con lentitud y disfrutando de la bella figura de su amado Seung gil, lo atrajo hasta el filo de la cama de forma que su rostro y su vientre quedaran frente a él.

Jean besó el abultado vientre de su hermoso esposo con la ternura y pasión que un padre primerizo le tiene a su hijo y a la madre de este; pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre los costados, con cuidado, temeroso de que algo malo les fuera a pasar a los dos seres que más veneraba en su vida y en respuesta a todo ese amor sintió las pataditas de su retoño, fuertes y llenas de vida, tal y como lo esperaba.

-Jean, el bebé se enojó, tiene hambre - Dijo también acariciando su vientre - Voy a bajar y tú te acostaras en la cama, intentaras dormir y dejaras de pensar en que algo me puede ocurrir - ordenó- Sólo iré por un pequeño bocadillo y regreso-.

-Seung...- Dando un suspiro de resignación, no le quedó de otra que dejarlo ir.

El coreano se agachó lo poco que pudo para poder besar la cabeza de su amado. Lentamente se soltó del agarre del menor, alejándose, caminó lento, cuidadoso, hasta la puerta y con ese mismo pausado ritmo bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina.

Ya en su destino, esperó encontrar una enorme rebanada de pastel de vainilla y duraznos que generalmente su madre le llevaba, consciente siempre de sus antojos nocturnos.

Su sorpresa fue tal al abrir la puerta y no encontrar siquiera el restante de crema batida sobre un plato, que sintió casi como su corazón se partía al pensar que su propia madre se había olvidado de él, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la mesa al centro de la cocina de la cual se sostuvo aun dolido; y después de casi diez minutos buscando en la alacena, la barra de la cocina y el comedor, finalmente se dio por vencido.

Entre el resto de sus alimentos no había más que galletas y algunos envases de yogur, ambos productos de un sabor distinto y correspondiente a sus antojo en turno; pero justo a esas horas lo que siempre más deseaba era una gran rebanada de algún postre, desde un flan napolitano hasta el delicioso pastel de queso y fresas que la vecina de sus padres preparaba.

Y sin más que buscar, subió rendido de regreso a su habitación.

Adentro de la habitación, Jean había intentado acotar a las órdenes que Seung gil le había dado. Sin embargo, el temor de estar perdido en sus sueños mientras a su pareja le ocurría algo, lo atormentó a tal punto que ni por más vueltas que diera en la cama podía acomodarse.

Luego de un rato, su preocupación aumentó. El "Regreso pronto" de Seung se había vuelto una vil mentira con el paso de los minutos y en ese caso, él no tenía por qué cumplir su promesa de dormir y no quedarse esperándolo.

 _"Bien, eres el rey, no puedes dejarte intimidar así de fácil por el hermoso y adorable de Seung gil"_ se repitió varias veces intentando convencerse de que se rebelaría ante las insistencias del mayor. Pero nuevamente un plan fracasaba, y en esta ocasión era el del orgulloso patinador canadiense que al escuchar los ligeros pasos de su esposo, rápidamente se recostó entre las cobijas y fingió estar dormido, con la vista siempre hacia la puerta.

Sintió el movimiento pesado de la cama, y con los ojos medio abiertos, notó que Seung se había acostado a su lado de ese modo tan singular que su gran barriga le permitía, mas no notó en sus manos ese alimento que supuestamente había bajado a buscar.

-Regresaste... - Dijo con naturalidad JJ - ¿Y tu comida?

Tranquilamente se sentó en la cama y observó en el hermoso rostro de su pareja un encantador puchero y algunas lagrimillas escurriendo de sus bellos ojos que en ese momento se hallaban cerrados. Esa escena no hizo más que conmoverlo y como un instinto salvaje que lo obligaba a tener que proteger su más valioso tesoro, lo abrazó, sin lastimarlo y midiendo su fuerza para que su dolor en la espalda no aumentara.

-Seung gil, amor ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó al tiempo de que limpiaba las cristalinas lágrimas que corrían fugitivas por las mejillas sonrojadas del coreano, pero no recibió una respuesta satisfactoria o una reacción que lo tranquilizara - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste en la cocina? -

Pero nada ocurrió.

Sólo escuchó como el coreano sollozaba pegado, a la fuerza, a su pecho.

-Seung, por favor dime algo...-

-¡NADA, NO PASA NADA MALDICIÓN! -gritó interrumpiendo al pobre de Jean que no hacía más que preocuparse por Seung quien había comenzado a llorar con mayor intensidad mientras golpeaba enfurecido su pecho -Te odio...- Lo escuchó decir entre sollozos - Tú eres el culpable de todo esto -

-¿Eh? - Al principio tomó esas sentencias tan duras del coreano como algo por lo que sentirse afectado pero luego tras analizar todo, notó que esos sentimientos no eran más que crueles jugarretas que las hormonas le causaban y aunque fuera algo cruel, el tomaría esos cambios a su favor para poder llegar más rápido a los pensamientos del mayor.

\- No te quiero-

-¿En verdad? - Fingió tristeza, era momento de iniciar con el juego.

-Sí, te detesto -

-Es una lástima... - Con algo de fuerza lo alejó de su cuerpo, el coreano se quedó mirando su rostro pero Jean lo ignoraba hábilmente; se puso de pie y salió de la cama.

Seung lo miró confundido, quizá asombrado y aún más cuando el canadiense fue hasta su closet, sacó una mochila y metió algo de su ropa.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, JJ tomó algo de dinero del frasco en el que guardaba los ahorros "pre-embarazo", como solía llamarlos él, luego tomó la mochila y dándose la vuelta pero sin chocar su mirada con la de Seung la acomodó sobre su hombro.

-Bien, me voy Seung - Jean caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir hizo con sus manos la típica figura de las dos "J"- It's JJ Style!-

Seung gil, mientras tanto, se quedó atónito con tan sorpresivo acto del menor.

-O-oye, Jean- Pero él lo siguió ignorando - ¡Jean! -Jadeó con dolor.

-¿Mmm? - Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿A-a dónde vas? ¿Por qué llevas tus cosas?-

-Tú dijiste que no me querías, que me detestabas ¿Cierto? Y me echaste la culpa de todo - Estaba soportando las ganas de reír, de saltar hacia Seung gritando _"No es verdad amor, sólo es una broma de tu gran rey"_ en verdad que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano que esperaba dentro de poco tuviera que dejar- Al parecer tengo la culpa de que estés embarazado, y lo acepto, soy responsable; pero aparentemente a ti te molesta llevar a nuestro pequeño en el vientre, así que Seung gil Lee, ya que tú no lo quieres y tampoco me quieres a mí, me voy y en cuanto nazca vendré por él o ella para no causarte más problemas. Por ahora llevo algo de ropa, luego volveré por el resto-.

Seung gil no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA DICIENDO ESE IDIOTA?! ¿Él? ¿Odiar a su bebé? ¡Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así!

Como pudo, salió rápidamente de la cama y dio unos cuantos pasos veloces antes de perder el equilibrio mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas se habían intensificado.

JJ lo vio casi en cámara lenta, su broma había llegado muy lejos y maldecía el momento en que se le había ocurrido. Soltó sus cosas y rápidamente se lanzó para atrapar a su amado esposo quien como pudo se aferró al cuerpo contrario una vez lo tuvo cerca.

-Jean... yo... - Su cuerpo ni siquiera tocó el suelo así que lo único que hizo fue incorporarse con la ayuda del canadiense. En un movimiento impulsado por la fuerte sensación de enojo, el mayor plantó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de su pareja, dejando una marca rojiza de sus dedos en su bronceada piel. - Yo... - Un nudo se atoró en su garganta, quería continuar, quería reclamar y llorar, pero no podía.

-Ya, Seung, hermoso. Sólo era una broma, no creí que...-

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo odiaba a mi hijo? - susurro en un gemido doloroso - ¿Por qué dudaste de mi felicidad? ¡¿No te he demostrado en todos esto meses lo emocionado que estoy por llevar a nuestro hijo?! - Seung cubrió su rostro, lloraba desconsoladamente. Había escuchado las palabras de JJ; sí, había sido una broma y una muy pesada que ahora le estaba costando perdonar.

-Ya, amor, tranquilo. Recuerda que el bebé lo siente- Rodeó la cintura de Seung con sus fuertes brazos, apegándolo más a su cuerpo y dejando que su bello esposo llorara ya un poco más tranquilo en su pecho.

Posiblemente eso era lo que más le gustaba de su estado, las hormonas le permitían conocer de Seung todas esas emociones que generalmente ocultaba con una máscara de seriedad y frialdad inquebrantable. Lo conocía bien. Solía ser calculador, perfeccionista, algunas veces avaro y casi siempre parecía estar de mal humor mostrando a todos un gesto de odio a la humanidad, pero también, en el fondo y en lo privado, Seung era alguien considerado, a veces hasta amable, lo hacían feliz los detalles pequeños y también las grandes demostraciones de amor que solía ofrecerle JJ.

Ese era el hombre de quien estaba enamorado, y a quien amaría así fuera el fin de su vida.

-No me digas que lo recuerde, si mi hijo tiene que sentir todo esto, es por culpa tuya-.

-Perdón, perdón, jamás voy a hacer otra cosa así. Sólo quería saber que te había ocurrido, por qué llorabas y ¿Por qué decías que era mi culpa? ¿Qué cosa es mi culpa?-.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante la sorpresa, más bien, ante la vergüenza que le daba tan sólo recordar la ridícula razón por la que había llegado a su habitación llorando.

La estúpida razón por la que todo eso había comenzado.

-Eh... - Ya más tranquilo, apretó la tela de la playera que llevaba Jean intentando no volver a soltarse a llorar - Es que - Bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro de blanca piel tintada con un fuerte color rojo.

-¿Qué pasó? - Ésta vez era Jean quien no comprendía lo que acontecía.

-Jean, ¿Sabes en dónde dejó mi mamá el pastel que prometió traer? -

Y fue ahí cuando Jean sintió como si un foco, que un foco, UNA LAMPARA, UNA CIUDAD ENTERA se encendiera en su cabeza.

-¡Así que era eso!- Sentenció emocionado de finalmente conocer la razón de todo ese alboroto.

-Sí, eso...-

-Tu madre habló mientras tú tomabas una siesta, al parecer la vecina que suele prepararte tus "pasteles de media noche", salió de viaje con su hija que recién se va a graduar de la universidad. Tu mamá me dijo que lo traería por la tarde ya que la señora regresaría ese mismo día por eso de las diez - Rascó su nuca algo arrepentido de haber olvidado algo así - Perdón mi reina, lo olvidé, tuve que habértelo dicho-

El ojo de Seung se movía en un extraño tipo de tic mientras pensaba en qué hacer para no perder la paciencia aún más.

-Jean... - Habló con el tono sensual que tanto enloquecía a su esposo mientras lo guiaba a la cama- ¿Me amas? -

Jean no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡Como amaba y odiaba esos drásticos cambios de humor!

-D-Desde luego... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-Mmmm, ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por mi? -

-En absoluto -

-Entonces... -

-¿Sí? -

El reloj del reproductor de música de su auto marcaba cuarto para las cuatro de la madrugada. Las calles estaban casi bacías, parecía una ciudad fantasma y el gran rey JJ conducía semi despierto entre las calles llevando en el asiento trasero la llave que le permitiría dormir en su habitación, con sus almohadas ortopédicas y su colchón que proporcionaba un sueño casi perfecto.

Al llegar a casa, Seung estaba en la habitación sentado en la cama y disfrutando de acariciar su pancita mientras veía en su computadora un adorable video de como preparar un saludable biberón para su bebé.

Jean entró apresurado a su habitación. Estaba desesperado y sobre todo agotado. Había conducido por casi una hora hasta la casa de sus suegro al otro extremo de la ciudad y todo porque Seung gil se había quedado con el antojo del pastel que su madre le había prometido con antelación y por obvias razones, para él, no podía quedarse con las ganas de degustar esa dulce crema y probar los deliciosos durazno en el centro del pastel.

-Volví - Anunció Jean.

-Que bien, ¿Lo traes? - Seung no despegó su vista ni un momento de la pantalla de su computador.

-¡Desde luego! - Dijo mostrando un plato con el pequeño postre colocado en él- Ahora cumple tu parte del trato, déjame dormir aquí-

-Ja, ¿No confías en que cumpla mi promesa? Es una lástima...- Bromeó

-No, para nada, no es eso...-

-¿Entonces?

-Eh, ¿Me puedo acostar?-

Seung le mostró una cálida sonrisa, dejó salir un suspiró y palmeó un par de veces el lado de la cama que usaba JJ para dormir.

-Por supuesto que sí-

-¡El rey siempre gana!- El canadiense corrió emocionado a su cama, sintió con total satisfacción la suavidad del colchón, la confortable textura de las almohadas y sobre todo la calidez de su amado al lado suyo. Rápidamente le ofreció el plato y un cubierto para que comiera, le plantó un casto beso en su frente y finalmente pudo recostarse tranquilamente en su lugar para disfrutar de esas cuantas horas de sueño que aún le quedaban.

-Oye, ¿Qué guardaste hace rato en tu mochila? - Preguntó Seung.

-Nada realmente - dijo ya casi cayendo rendido- Sólo un suéter y algo de dinero, por si me mandabas al supermercado -

-Ya veo-

-Ahora sí. Buenas noches mi reina, si necesitas algo más sólo llámame-

-Está bien, descansa -

Finalmente Jean había logrado cerrar sus ojos, después de mucho tiempo, su mente viajaba sin preocupaciones al mundo de los sueño y ya nada podría arruinarle ese perfecto momento entre su cama y él.

-J-Jean... - Llamó Seung, pero el mencionado no respondió -¡Jean! -lo sacudió un poco, viéndolo finalmente reaccionar

-¿Qué pasa? -

-J-Jean, creo que...agh... creo que ya llego el momento de ir al hospital -


End file.
